


Look At This Family (They’ll Take Your Breath Away)

by Mysterycheerio



Series: Worlds Change (When Eyes Meet) [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Assassins & Hitmen, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, BAMF Michelle Jones, BAMF Peter Parker, Best Friends, Blood, Character Death, Death, Dreams and Nightmares, Experimentation, F/M, Gen, Gwen Stacy Lives, Gwen Stacy is Dead, Human Experimentation, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Pietro Maximoff, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kid Peter Parker, Kidnapping, M/M, Memory Alteration, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Michelle Jones Needs a Hug, Modern Assassins, Murder, Nomad Steve Rogers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has Nightmares, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Pietro Maximoff Dies, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Michelle Jones, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Torture, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker Friendship, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterycheerio/pseuds/Mysterycheerio
Summary: "This is my family. I found it all on my own. It's little, and broken, but good. Yeah, still good."This is the story of how Peter Parker grew up in Hydra, and how he found and unlikely family there.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Wanda Maximoff, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker
Series: Worlds Change (When Eyes Meet) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140755
Comments: 50
Kudos: 116





	1. Package Delivery... It's Your Kids.

**Author's Note:**

> wowee guys buckle your seatbelts this is a painful one. 
> 
> TW: kidnapping, memory wipes, uh, i guess chains

In the world which he lived... no, survived in, its rare that people remembers things, even if you haven’t been through the memory wipe. You quickly learn that memories, attachment to your past are unimportant, and lingering on them will most likely get your killed. 

But this... this. He remembers this clear as day. He can’t bear to forget this. This memory, this... this feeling isn’t something he can forget. He holds this memory close to his chest, captures the feeling of butterflies and soft smiles in his heart like it’s a garden, flowers growing more and more everyday, roots and vines spreading to fill every square inch of his heart because his heart is all her. 

The first thing he registers through his groggy mind is darkness. Completely and utterly black. He shifts to a sitting position, hearing chains rattling and suddenly he’s acutely aware of the shackles around his wrists. He feels the chain connected to the manacles, and feels his way up it till he feels a wall the chain is connected to, then feels around. 

His vision is starting to get used to the light, or lack thereof.

A groan came from the opposite side of the room, and he sees the silhouette of a girl sitting up. She has big, curly hair, and she’s wearing a dress, but that’s all he can really see. 

“Hello?”

“Ugh,” she moans, “Where have you taken me?”

“I didn’t take you anywhere. I was taken as well,” she groans, this time in annoyance, rather than pain, “and as for the question, I have no idea. I woke up here, literally a couple of seconds before you did.”

“Looks like we’re ankles deep in horse shit.”

“Yeah.”

A few minutes or hours passed, he didn’t really know, but eventually, the door he didn’t know was there opened, allowing light into the room for the first time since they got there, making them squint.

Four huge, intimidating men filed in, followed by a smaller, more mousy looking man. All five was dressed in all black, the four guards(?) wearing tactical gear. The pairs eyes were focused on the mousy man, as the guards unshackled them.

They’re pushed to their feet, and moved to a different room. The hallways are white, pristine, the floor dark. Peter inwardly thinks that it looks like something that the Empire would use, in the new movie Ben took him to see, which makes a weird feeling settle in his stomach.

The room their directed to is a stark contrast from the hallways. The walls, ceiling and floor are all the same colour, a disgusting brownish yellow colour with blood splatters in certain places. Two chairs sit in the middle of the room, medical equipment on each side. They’re are doctors in scrubs doing things which makes him squirm cause he’s never liked the hospital, but he keeps quiet cause he’s smart, and he knows that he shouldn’t be making them angry.

They’re strapped to the chairs, and the girl looks at him, and he gives a reassuring smile.

This is the first time he really gets a look at what she looks like. She’s dark skinned, with brown eyes, just like him, and brown curly hair that hung over the left side of her forehead, barely concealing a bruise. She’s wearing a scared expression, but manages a small smile when he offers one. And... she’s nothing short of beautiful.

The man from before says some things to the doctors, then pulls up a stool and sits in between the two. 

“Hello, kids. I’m Ivan Smyrdikov, but you can call me Smyrdikov, or sir, okay? I’m going to help you.”

He smiled, but it seemed wrong to Peter, not like Aunt May's, or Uncle Ben’s, or even the girl’s.

“Let’s start with the boy,” he turned to Peter, “What’s your name?”

“I... I’m not supposed to tell strangers my name...”

It seems he said the wrong thing, because several guards started advancing on him, but stopped just as quickly when Smyrdikov held up a hand, “Don’t hurt him, he’s young. He doesn’t know any better.”

He turned back to Peter.

“I know, but you can trust us. We’re going to help you. Is it okay if we ask you a couple of questions?”

He nods slowly, “Okay, first question: what’s your name?”

He answers the questions to the best of his ability, and then the girl is answering the same ones. He doesn’t pay attention, too focused on what was going to happen. When they finish, one of the doctors speak out.

“Sir?”

Smyrdikov waves his hand, “Just do the mandatory wipe.”

The machine switches on, and it’s a world of pain. He briefly registers himself and the girl screaming until he succumbs to the sweet abyss of unconsciousness.

-

The next time they awake, there in the same dark room. He wonders if it was all a dream, but quickly discards that thought. The pain was to vivid, too real. His eyes adjust to the darkness again and he noticed the handcuffs again, but instead of just waiting, he looks for the girl. 

She’s on the floor, unconscious, on the other side of the room, just like she was last time. He tries to walk over to her, and gets quite close until he’s yanked back by the chain. He sits down, and manages to kick her leg softly.

“Hey,” he says, quietly, “Hey, girl, excuse me,” she stirs.

“Ugh,”she groans, “Hey.”

“Hi.”

A distant, “They’re both awake,” startled them, and the door opened. They were uncuffed, and dragged out once again. He couldn’t help the fear pooling in his stomach, and a quick glance to the girl, who was terrified by the hands on her shoulder, told him that the feeling was mutual.

However, instead of being dragged down the same corridor, they went somewhere different. Part of him wanted to be relieved, not going back into that ungodly machine, but he also didn’t know where he was going, and these guys weren’t exactly friendly.

Eventually, they came to a stop, and one of the guards procured some keys for the door in front of them. They rattled, and soon, the door was being pushed open. 

The room looked far different to the two other rooms they’d been in, or even the futuristic hallways. It was circular, and big, bigger than Ben’s and May’s apartment, he reckoned. Many doors were embedded into the grey walls, in the centre, a couple armchairs, sofa’s, bean bags, and a plush grey carpet with an older looking girl sat on it, meditating.

“Maximoff,” the guard said, “They’re here.”

At the words, her eyes shot open and she jumped to her feet, rushing over to the two children and grabbing their arms, pulling them away from the guards. He didn’t fight, despite the fact that he didn’t know her. She was a kid, older than him, but still a kid, and he’d rather be with her than the guards, if he’s honest.

“I’ll be back here tomorrow to discuss specifics of the deal.”

And with that, the door shut. 

“Come on,” she said, softly, gently guiding them to one of the sofas.


	2. It's In The Eyes (Always The Eyes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> itsy bitsy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya!!!   
> TW: experimentation, torture, bullet wounds, implied/referenced waterboarding,

It had been a week, and Michelle had learned a lot.

She was a fast learner, and by the looks of it, the boy – _Peter_ – was too.

The girl already in there was called Wanda, Wanda Maximoff. She was twelve years old, four years older than her, and she was very pretty. Blonde hair, small frame, like she wasn’t getting enough food, but strangely enough, her eyes were red. A deep red, one that Michelle loved.

On the first day, Wanda and showed them their rooms, the bathrooms, the laundry rooms, etcetera, and snapped a picture with her Polaroid. To remember what they looked like before, she had muttered under her breath.

Her brother appeared a couple days after their arrival. He looked like Wanda, they were twins after all, which was amazing because Michelle never had a sibling, but Pietro and Wanda said they were a family now, and she liked having older siblings. He had blonde hair as well, but it was lighter, almost silvery, and he had dark roots. His eyes were silver. 

She learned that their eyes is a side-product of their powers, and the experiments. She was told Smyrdikov was a huge perfectionist, almost obsessively so, and had the whole place renovated on day 3. Wanda and Pietro’s rooms, clothes, everything matched their eyes, while her and Peter’s room stayed bland.

Part of the deal Wanda had made, was a better life.

She requested TV's, colouring books, school books, because she had known that children younger than herself were arriving soon. She also asked for plants, lots of plants. Wanda liked having flowers and plants around because it’s a symbol of life, coincidently the same reason Michelle had chrysanthemums in her room back home... or was it marigolds?

(Wanda wouldn’t tell her what she had to trade to get this)

But when Wanda asked for a lot, they delivered with a lot, almost comically so. Soon, the whole of the centre room was filled with plants, every surface they could had some type of plants – hell, they had even had to bud some new shelves sometimes. And, true to character, Smyrdikov had placed crimson roses on Wanda’s bookshelf, and daisies on Pietro’s dresser.

They decided to call the place the garden, because it practically was. 

Peter, however, is the one who intrigued Michelle the most.

_So, uh, I never got your name?_

_Michelle._

_That’s a nice name, I’m Peter._

_Good to meet you, Peter._

He was the same age as her, just a couple of months older. He had brown eyes, but it had gold flecks in it.

Her mother had told her some people with brown eyes had gold flecks in them, but she had never seen it. He was emotional, she could see exactly what he was thinking in them. He had a big smile, with dimples, which she found cute.

But what she loved more was that he was very smart. She had overheard the guards one day talking about how he had ‘a 200+ IQ', and Michelle knew that he wasn’t dumb. Even so, he proved it every day, rattling off about his favourite science experiments, or his favourite element, or something like that. 

But now, it had been a full week since they’d arrived, and the guards had told them that training started tomorrow. Wanda and Pietro had unconsciously gripped them tighter when he said that. 

Training hurt. 

He knew that she and Peter had different trainings, because they were ripped from each other.   
Her codename was The Widow. 

She had been shown tapes of a red-haired woman, Natalia Romanova, and had been told that she’d be better than her. Her fighting trainer was mean, always pushing her over, hitting her, but every time she fell over, she’d get back up.

Hours later, she was returned to the garden, sweaty, but feeling accomplished, and it only took a few seconds for Peter to be dragged in, unconscious. 

She watched sadly, hugging Pietro with tears in her eyes as Wanda dug bullets from his legs, stitched him up, and at one point, gave CPR until water erupted from his mouth and he breathed. Halfway through it, she had buried her head into Pietro’s neck, who put a soothing hand on her head.

The next few days were the same, but then, she wasn’t removed from Peter. He was with her during her trainings, apart from one hour. 

Wanda and Pietro were visibly relieved when they both came in, sweaty from training, and not being dragged into the room. They showered, (separately, you dirty bastards, they’re eight) and settled down for a movie and popcorn, something they didn’t have often. She didn’t realise that both her and Peter had fallen asleep, the twins putting them to bed. 

Their schedules arrived the next day, and Wanda had put it next to her and Pietro’s schedules.

_The Widow –_

_(Monday to Friday)_

_7:00am - 11:00am: fight combat and weapons training_

_11:00am – 12:30pm: free time_

_12:30pm – 2:30pm: skills development_

_2:30pm – 3:30pm: stamina & strength tests_

_3:30pm – 7:00pm: ballet training_

_(Weekends)_

_7:00am – 11:00am: free time_

_11:00am – 1:15pm: ballet training_

_1:15pm – 3:00pm: skills development_

_-_

_The Spider –_

_(Monday to Friday)_

_7:00am – 11:00am: fight combat and weapons training_

_11:00am – 12:30pm: free time_

_12:30pm – 2:30pm: skills development_

_2:30pm – 3:30pm: flexibility and acrobatic training_

_3:30pm – 7:00pm: ballet training_

_(Weekends)_

_7:00am – 11:00am: free time_

_11:00am – 1:15pm: ballet training_

_1:15pm – 3:00pm: skills development/fight combat and weapons training._

Their schedule stayed like this for years, although sometimes changing to fit in missions and whatever they needed to learn. ‘Skills development' often meant a new skill week, give or take, depending on how long it took them to master a skill. They learned how to drive cars, motorbikes, how to fly planes, quinjet's, how to bypass every firewall, anything they needed to learn to be a top tier assassin.

However, that all changed when they turned ten.

After Pietro suffered a particularly harsh waterboarding, Wanda had tried to escape. She didn’t want this life for her little brother and sister, and for her twin, so she left, or tried, at least. 

They were spotted, Wanda gripping both the children’s hands tightly, unconscious brother floating in mid air begins them, thanks to her powers. They knew they’d get a punishment, but somehow, they didn’t expect this. 

“We’ve been wanting to do this experiment for years, now,” Smyrdikov said, locking the handcuffs on the chair over Peter’s small wrists, “But we knew it would be painful. So, now you’ve given us the perfect excuse. Thank you, Wanda.”

Wanda, Pietro and Michelle were on the other side of the room, sitting. They were in chains connected to the wall, like they had been when they got there, Wanda glaring daggers at their handler. 

“See, this experiment, it changes the very makeup of the bodies genetic information. Having your DNA ripped apart and stitched up with new code isn’t a walk in the park, ask Steve Rogers. Although, he wouldn’t know exactly, we estimate this’ll be at least 10 times more painful-"

“Stop, please!” Wanda had shouted, looking more frightened than Michelle had ever seen her, “Please, he’s just a kid, punish me instead, it was my idea!”

The man chucked darkly, “But my dear, you already have powers. So does your brother, and little Michelle doesn’t need them. Besides, we are punishing you,” he smiled, yellow teeth showing, “You get to watch.”

A guard standing near Smyrdikov placed a cage in his hands, and pulled out what seemed to be a spider. Peter whimpered, and Smyrdikov shushed him, flattening out the boy's curls with his hand, before placing the spider on his bare chest. 

It took all of 3 seconds for the spider to bite him.

Michelle buried her face into Wanda’s collarbone, ugly sobs erupting from her throat as Peter screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also ik i haven't talked much about it but how crazy was ep 4 of wandavision???
> 
> comment plz am hungy


	3. Climbed Up The Water Spout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yee yee mon ami
> 
> TW: guns, implied/referenced human experimentation, murder, uh tell me if i need to add anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi i have a message for the sherlock fans.
> 
> bluebell.
> 
> if you know, you know

Peter had spent a week lying on the floor of the garden, curled up in the feel position and sobbing.

They had each tried taking turns to comfort him, but anytime they got too close or spoke or anything, he’d scream. 

They didn’t know what to do. 

Eventually, the scientists dragged him out, sending him for the labs. They picked apart his anatomy, ran every test, experimented on him till his throat was raw from screaming. 

They kept Peter away for a month.

When Peter was dragged back in he was hyperventilating. He was dropped to his knees in front of the others, bruises and lacerations littering his body, eyes purple, the roots of his hair white.

“I hope you learned your lesson, Miss. Maximoff.”  
Wanda spent that night on the floor, holding Peter and rocking him back and forth and singing a soft Sokovian lullaby as he sobbed.

She thought, if she never tried to escape again, nothing bad would ever happen to her kids. 

Michelle ended up with gold eyes anyway.

-

When Gwen arrived at The Garden, she already came curled up in pain. Wanda didn’t know this girl, yet her heart ached. Like Peter, no one could get near her without her gasping in pain, except said boy.

He rushed to his room and collected his headphones, which he had been tinkering with, so that they’re completely sound-cancelling. His steps were light and silent as he walked towards the girl, and slipped the headphones over ears.

“Hi,” he said once she had calmed down a bit, “My name’s Peter. What’s yours?”

“Gwen,” she said shakily.

“Listen, Gwen, I know exactly how you’re feeling. This exact thing has happened to me,” Wanda couldn’t help the pang of guilt that shot through her, “You’re going to be okay, I promise you.”

Peter got attached to Gwen very quickly, but not in the way he was attached to Michelle. Gwen had been bitten by a spider too, and Peter showed her all that was to know about having these gifts.

Gwen’s eyes were teal, like her ballet shoes. Her hair was light, like Peter’s, but it was actually blonde, not like Peter’s white. 

Peter doesn’t actually remember what they did this time, he just remembers standing in tactical gear, arm outstretched, standing in front of Gwen and Pietro, who were holding each other like they’d never hug again. Hot tears were falling down his face, similar to the tears pouring down Gwen’s face. Pietro wasn’t crying, trying to stay strong for the other kids in the room. 

Peter cocked the gun, and Gwen sobbed. Behind him, Wanda moved Michelle’s eyes into her neck. 

It was becoming quite obvious that Peter was Hydra's favourite toy, but not many missions happened in the following weeks. Peter was distraught. He killed two of his friends, of course he was. He didn’t move for days on end, wouldn’t eat, wouldn’t sleep. 

It was Michelle who sat with him on the bad days, Michelle who held him while he sobbed. She had turned on the TV, trying to distract Peter. Her hand was holding his, and they listened to Sherlock Holmes rant about a rabbit. 

“Michelle?”

“Yes, Peter?”

“Am I a bad person?”

“No, Peter.”

And if Wanda watched from her room as they kissed that day, no one needed to know about it.

-

On Christmas Morning, they got up early to watch the snow fall from Wanda’s window. 

Christmas in the garden was a lot different from Christmas at Ben and May's, that was for sure, but he’s come to love it as he grew up, even more so, considering by the time he was 15, he could barely remember what they looked like.

Not many presents are exchanged, sometimes they’ll get something handmade, but it’s never a requirement. Normally, they’ll gift a flower to one another, one of their flowers. 

December 25th also happened to be Michelle’s birthday, so they normally spend the day fondling over her, watching her favourite movies, playing her favourite card games, the works. 

If it snows, they’ll watch it as it cascades down, a tradition Wanda and Pietro had growing up. 

They’ll cook some food together, maybe some cupcakes, or some gingerbread, and they’ll drink hot chocolate, without fail. All remnants of peppermint had been expelled from the kitchen since Peter and Gwen were bitten, as there were many close calls where Peter almost couldn’t breathe – spiders are repelled by peppermint.

On one particular Christmas, they got gifts from the Hydra agents. 

That scared them.

Peter and MJ had just turned 14. They had been with Hydra long enough to expect the worst. They nevertheless opened the packages, all about the same size, quite small, and whatever it was had been wrapped in a white handkerchief. 

Peter stared down at it. It was a small ring, a simple gold band with three stunning diamonds. The first thought that came into his head was a simple word, but one he hadn’t thought of in years. May. 

He looked down at Michelle’s lap, where her present resided, and she had a ring as well, except it was a silver band, with one massive diamond on the top.

Wanda was putting hers away, trying to hold back tears, but he saw the ring in her lap, as well as something else. He saw, the next few days, that it was a hairclip. Black painted metal with intricate designs and studded with diamonds, and it looked so beautiful in her light hair.

That night, he did what both Michelle and Wanda did. Weaved a chain through the ring, put it on, and never took it off. 

He didn’t know whether it was another ploy to trick them into loving Hydra, if that was the case, well it didn’t work. But he was grateful to have a piece of his past back with him, where it belongs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment pls?
> 
> can't wait for wandavision 5 (and hopefully 6) tmrw!!!!!
> 
> also, idk spark a conversation with me in the comments


	4. Push Away What You Will Never Understand (Push Away The Unimaginable)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the last chapter of the work, but don't worry, you'll see these guys again real soon :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: nightmares, gore, bodies, blood, references to experimentation and murder

_“Motherfu-"_

_“Language, Benjamin,” Wanda said, from the lounge, where she was sat reading a book. He rolled his eyes at the name – it was such a motherly thing to do; call him by his middle name when he was in trouble, but he couldn’t help the wave of fondness that came with his scolding._

_“Yes, mother dearest.”_

_The reason, for his particular outburst, was the state of the kitchen. He and Gwen were trying to make some cookies – MJ was stressed, her training was getting intense – but had obviously failed. The kitchen was in ruins, they were covered head-to-toe in flour, cocoa powder and everything else that went into the cookies, and now, they were sat on the counter, completely burnt._

_“Well, what do we do now?”_

_He looked at Gwen. She looked so young with her teal eyes, and her chubby face, even of she was only a year younger._

_“We take a break and try again,” he said, ruffling her flour-doused hair, “Come on, let’s go have a shower.”_

_“Don’t get flour on my rug!” Wanda called after them._

_He turned to look back at Gwen, but suddenly, she was on the floor, rubble all around her, bleeding from a bullet wound. Since when did he have a gun in his hand?_

_“You did this, Peter, I hate you.”_

_“I know,” he whispered, “I’m sorry.”_

_Her ragged breathing suddenly came to a stop, and Peter was left with her lifeless body, sobbing, and crumbling to his knees. The gun fell from his hand and he kicked it to the side, scared of it._

_The scene changed._

_He was in ballet class with MJ, copying moves without thinking, like the tin men in nutcracker. Their pointe shoes lifted up, standing on the box, and they extended their arms, chins high. They danced and danced, pirouette after pirouette, leap after leap, demi pliè's and more, as blood dripped from the ceiling covering the walls, their arms. His pristine hair was slowly turning red, as the white walls ceased to exist._

_Eventually, they stopped dancing on the floor, but rather the bodies of their victims throughout the years, each of their missions equalling to upwards of a hundred victims, the last of which being Gwen and Pietro. Their corpses stared at them with ugly, empty eyes._

_It was no longer a white room, but a red room._

Peter woke up with a gasp.

He slapped a hand over his mouth, tears still running freely from his eyes. His breathing was laboured, and his mind was foggy – all he could think of was his nightmares. Before... that... his nightmares were filled with all the people he murdered on missions, and then, they’re replaced with Michelle’s body, scalpels and electricity runs through his mind, as do spiders.

Now, its all of that, and the time he murdered his brother figure and his best friend.

His door burst open and Wanda steps through, in her usual crimson dressing gown, hair plaited. Her eyes are worried, forehead creased. He vaguely registers Michelle, and Tony behind her.

Oh yeah, that’s right.

It had been a week since Tony Stark had joined their ranks, and he must say, having a panic attack in front of Tony Stark was not his intention, but when did life ever go his way?

Wanda went through breathing exercises with him, the usual ones, as Michelle held his hand tightly, rubbing soothing circles into his back with her other hand.

“Sorry I woke you,” Peter mumbled into Wanda’s shoulder.

“Don’t make an unnecessary apology, Peter. Besides, now we have an excuse to see the stars again.”

Peter smiled, and allowed himself to be guided out of the room by Wanda, hand still firmly gripping Michelle’s. They sat down, and paused, then “Are you coming, Stark?”

Tony was stood by Peter’s doorframe, looking conflicted, but sat down as soon as Wanda suggested it.

Her hands glowed with energy, and she smiled at her kids, before firing it into the air. The crimson magic expanded, creating beautiful constellation-like patterns, nebulae, planets, moons... he loved it.

Tony was at awe, you could see by his gaping face, but Peter only allowed himself an amused glance, because soon, Wanda was moving next to him from her position opposite, and was hugging the pair of kids, singing softly in Sokovian.

Soon, they were out like a light.

“Help me put them to bed, would you?”

Tony nodded wordlessly, picking Michelle up bridal style, Wanda doing the same for Peter. He was astounded, although he didn’t show it, how maternal Wanda was to the children. Tony closed Michelle’s door softly, and turned around, to see Wanda looking at him.

“What was it about?”

Wanda sighed, moving towards the sofa where she sat down, Tony following.

“He... He’s Hydra's best, Stark. They love him. He’s been on 56 missions, and never failed a single one, because he’s scared of what will happen to us if he fails. There was... we tried to escape. A couple times..”

Her face was ghostly, painted in guilt, and Tony leaned closer, “Wanda...”

“I was trying to... the don’t deserve this life, Stark! They’re just kids, and...” she gulped, “They found us, and punished us.”

“The first time, they... they gave Peter his powers, and we had to watch.”

“That doesn’t sound bad...”

Wanda’s head snapped to him, her eyes ablaze with fury, “THEY STRAPPED HIS TO A CHAIR, STARK, AND LET A RADIOACTIVE SPIDER BITE HIM. HE WAS IN AGONY, FOR DAYS IN END, AND THEN THEY EXPERIMENTED ON HIM. I WATCHED HIM CRY, I HEARD HIM SCREAM. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT IT’S LIKE.”

“...T-They did all that?”

She nodded, “What about the second time?”

“There were other kids here. Gwen, she uh, she had almost the same powers as Peter, but she was falling behind, unable to keep up. They where thinking of getting rid of her, but after we tried to escape...”

“What happened, Wanda?”

“Peter and Gwen were best friends, I think he saw her as a little sister. And uh, they stormed into the garden, ripped Gwen and my twin brother, Pietro away from us, and marched us to a separate room. Michelle and I were placed at the other side of the room, and...”

“They made Peter shoot Pietro and Gwen.”

Tony gasped.

“And it’s worse than the missions, because on the missions, he’s wiped. His memory is foggy, but he remembers clearly, remembers killing his friends.”

After a while, Tony speaks up. “I’m sorry. That must have been really hard... for all of you. I never had a sibling but losing a twin... I can’t imagine...”

“It’s unimaginable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT WANDAVISION EPISODE 5
> 
> i won't say anything spoilers but here's somethings out of context.  
> AGNES.  
> POPSICLE??!?!??!?  
> VISION MY BABY ILY  
> MY BABY VISION I HATE YOU  
> AGNES WHAT DID YOU DO. 
> 
> anyways pls comment.

**Author's Note:**

> comment pls uwu uwu 👉👈
> 
> this is going to be a whole series by the way!!!


End file.
